


paved with good intentions

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Rated for a bit of language, blind date au, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: The note details the time and place for the said date, and below is a line that says‘Be there or else…’-----For KuroDai VDay Anthology 2018





	paved with good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> It got (a bit, just tinny, tiny) long because I really, really wanted to make their last exchanges happen because it's the reason this whole thing is written in the first place. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“…Tetsurou?”

Kuroo looks up at the person who called him and meets the quite confused eyes of one Sawamura Daichi.

“Daichi.” He blinks. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Daichi says slowly, sitting down on the chair in front of Kuroo, a slight frown on his face.

“Well, I asked first.” Kuroo crosses his arms as, leaning back on his chair, making a perfect display of childish maturity.

Daichi just stares at him, unimpressed, but he held his ground and returned the stare as much as he could, willing himself not to be the one to break first. Daichi sighs, after a few minutes, backing out from their impromptu staring match. He pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales slowly.

“Suga set me up on a blind date,” he confesses, unable to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

Kuroo blinks again, taking the information in. “Tonight? Of all nights?”

Daichi clicks his tongue. “He messaged me exactly one hour before I’m supposed to meet them.”

Kuroo doesn’t bother interrupting the glaring match Daichi is having with the vase, mind probably filled with thoughts about the different ways he can get back at his best friend for this. But then Daichi shakes his head, anger clearing being replaced with guilt when he looks at Kuroo.

“I’m sorry. I would’ve refused, but… I didn’t want to stand whoever that person might be up. Really, I was just-”

“You don’t have to explain, Daichi,” Kuroo cuts off his rambling. Daichi’s too good for this world, and he clearly was put on the spot by the sudden request. Kuroo wouldn’t hold it against him. He definitely understands.

But he must have sounded cold and angry, because he sees a flash of hurt in Daichi’s expression.  _Shit._  He instantly leans forward, gripping Daichi’s hands. “No, wait…that came out wrong. What I mean is that I understand, Daichi. Alright? I’m not angry or anything.” He squeeze Daichi’s hand and gives him a reassuring smile. Daichi smiles back, albeit a little hesitantly.

Kuroo sighs. “Besides, that would be hypocritical of me.” He looks at Daichi pointedly, and could pinpoint the exact moment the other understood what he’s trying to say.

“You mean- you too?” Kuroo nods dejectedly.

“Bokuto, Yaku, and even Kenma had the similar idea like Sugawara.” He takes a small note from his pocket and hands it over to Daichi to read.

It details the time and place for the said date, and below is a line that says ‘ _Be there or else…_ ’

“Daichi, what’s wrong?” Kuroo asks worriedly, when Daichi stiffens upon reading the note.

“They set us up.”

And for what seemed like the nth time that night, Kuroo blinks at Daichi. “What?” 

“Suga’s message is literally a picture of a note,  _this_  note.” Daichi pushes the note, murmuring dark things under his breath. He stops when Kuroo pulls on his hand.

“Hey,” Kuroo smiles. He’ll leave planning the revenge against Sugawara to Daichi, but right now, the bright side just flashed brilliantly before him. “You know what this means, right?”

“What?”

Kuroo grins. “All our friends think we’ll be good together.” He gives the hand still within his hold another gentle squeeze.

It takes a few moments for the realization to sink in for Daichi, but once it did, the frustration disappeared from his face, changing into an exasperated, but happy, lightly blushing, and more importantly, smiling one.

“Of course they do,” Daichi agrees, making Kuroo smile wider. But then, Daichi purses his lips, the lower one jutting out slightly. “I don’t want them to think that we got together because of their meddling.”

Kuroo resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. “But it’s either that, or I’ll have Bokuto whine and gripe for days to come, Yaku kick me multiple times until he’s satisfied, and Kenma asking for a game that costs an exorbitant amount of money. But not just them. What will Sugawara do to  _you_?”

Daichi turns thoughtful. “Well…” he peers up at Kuroo, eyes wide and innocent. “You’ll protect me from an evil best friend who’ll possibly castrate me for managing to keep our relationship a secret for four years, wouldn’t you, babe?”

Kuroo’s smile falls from his lips and he swallows. “…Uhh”

“Wouldn’t you,  _babe_?” Daichi is fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratingly at him, but not in way that is innocent or cute. Rather, it’s fairly intimidating, what with the glint in Daichi’s eyes that promises not so good things if he doesn’t agree.

“I will.” He tries to say it confidently, but it comes out as a weak squeak.

Daichi smiles beatifically at him. “Great! Let’s order now, I’m hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> What would you prefer them to do? Come off clean or pretend they got together because of their friends meddling?  
>  ~~Then again, who's to say they didn't know already? Just why did they keep it a secret in the first place? These dumbos...~~
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :))


End file.
